To The Princess...
by Hikaru a
Summary: [W-Juliet] Ito's Valentine's Day "Love Letter" to Makoto.


Err-- this is a two-part Valentine's Day Special vignette   
featuring the couple Miura Ito and Narita Makoto from the   
awesome manga, W-Juliet. It doesn't really matter which one   
is read first, "To the Prince..." or "To the Princess..." as   
they connect full-circle.  
  
W (Double) Juliet is copyright of Emura and Hana to Yume   
comics. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To the Princess...  
by Hikaru  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mako,   
  
No, that's not right. This is supposed to be a "love  
letter", perhaps I should be a bit more formal. Mako-san? I   
think not. How about just plain old, Makoto? No, that just   
doesn't seem to fit either. See how you confuse me,   
sometimes? Stop laughing, because I know you are. You always   
laugh when I'm like this! Not that I mind, and all- since   
your smile is so adorable, but... err...  
  
Fine, screw it-- I'll try this again.  
  
  
Mako,  
  
Surprise! Well, this is only part of your gift.   
The other part, chocolate, is sitting at my house. Are they   
supposed to be green? Somehow, I don't remember them being   
green last year... I knew I should have paid closer attention   
to that recipe.   
  
Don't frown at me, because I know you are. I remember   
our promise-- nothing for Valentine's Day. But what happened   
after last year, I could not allow myself to not do anything.   
So I tried to think up something original that the little   
brat, Iizuka Takayo, wouldn't think of. She beat me last   
year, never again. So, I came up with the idea of writing a   
letter to you. Original, huh? That reminds me, what were you   
writing that made you blush all-over during free-period   
yesterday? I thought your face was going to permanently turn   
red on me... even though you're really cute when you're   
blushing. I don't see it very often, so I try to enjoy when I   
can. But, to what this letter is really about: us.  
  
I know you know how I feel. I mean, I made you   
chocolates for crying out loud, Mako. I know I'm not good at   
exactly "saying" my feelings until it's a little too late,   
but I try to keep them out in the open. You, on the other   
hand, have kept me guessing. I never know if you seriously   
consider me anything to you, as you have never said anything   
directly to ME. To Toki-chan, Sakamoto, and many others,   
you've come right out and said that I was your girlfriend--   
but to me... never have you uttered those words to me. You   
just kiss me, and hold me... Not that I don't mind that!   
Please, don't ever stop doing that! I melt every time you   
kiss me... your warm lips against mine...  
  
I'm getting off topic here.  
  
You are the most important thing in my life at the   
moment. I hope you always are-- for I have never been this   
happy in my entire life. I know I'm not the best at acting   
like we're just friends; accidentally grabbing your hand in   
the middle of play practice. Well, it's not always by   
accident. I love your touch-- it warms me, even when I am   
filled with extreme coldness. I think that my open approach   
to our relationship has begun to rub off on you, as I have   
caught you a few times hugging me or kissing my cheek during   
school. I do love that, but you shouldn't do that Mako! What   
if you were to get caught, and someone would figure out your   
secret? You would have to leave my school... my town... my   
life. No, I will not allow that to happen- and that is why I   
fight for you, defend you when you cannot defend. Of course,   
you don't really need defending, do you? You are much MUCH   
more stronger than I am, Mako. That's why I think it's funny   
when I scare away various bullies... heh. If only they knew.   
  
Sometimes I hate that I cannot be more of a "proper"   
girl for you. You deserve the best, Mako; not some girl who   
can't even decide whether she's a boy or a girl. I know it   
has to feel odd, I know it does for me. I mean, I'm in love   
with someone who is more like a girl than I am. I can't help   
be jealous of Takayo, who has seen you as pure 100% boy...   
and loves you because of that. I, who first met you when you   
were pretending to be a woman, have a different relationship   
with you entirely. Not that I have qualms with that; I'd   
rather be treated like this then like the little girl you   
treat Takayo like. She's not a little innocent girl, Mako.   
You should have learned this by now. She is so controlling   
over you it's disgusting, frankly. But I can't help but   
agreeing with her sometimes. You do look very... uhh..   
handsome when dressed in boys clothing. Usually, I have to   
wipe away drool when you approach me dressed like the true   
male that you are. You are so beautiful, Mako- both as a boy   
and a girl. I'm jealous of you; I know I shouldn't be, but I   
am.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I don't hate you for being more   
beautiful than I am. I love the way you look, and I never   
want you to change it. I'm just intimidated. I think you know   
that, and that's why you are always so kind. When you are   
around me, you make me feel beautiful. Perhaps that's why   
you're so special to me. You've begun to turn me into the   
girl I'm "supposed" to be, Mako-- and I love it. I can never   
repay for you for that, no matter how much I try.   
  
This is why Takayo loves you so much, can't you see?  
  
You never fail to make me feel insecure whenever you   
give your attention to her. It makes my heart ache and ask   
'why?' Why aren't you making me feel special at that moment--   
why are you looking at her with the same loving eyes that you   
look at me? If you could talk to the little brat without   
looking at her with such love and such blindness, I would be   
happy beyond words.  
  
Sometimes I don't understand you, though I know you   
understand me completely. Your eyes say they do. When they   
turn to me I think that you can almost see through me, you   
understand so much. But you, Mako, you I hardly know anything   
about. As our relationship has grown, I have learned more   
about you, about you're situation-- but I still don't know it   
all. I doubt I ever will, as you never tell me anything   
unless I force it out of you-- and even then I get simple   
answers. I can't look through you, Mako; you need to help me   
to be able to. I want to understand you, as you are now part   
of my inner....  
  
Uh, perhaps that is a bad picture. What I mean is, if   
I don't understand you, I feel lost within... nevermind.   
There's no real way I can explain it clearly.   
  
I just want you to tell me when you're sad, when you   
are angry (at me or otherwise). I want you to let me in,   
Mako! I shouldn't have to break down crying for you to tell   
me what is going on, ya know. That's not a normal   
relationship-- even though ours is far from normal, you still   
should tell me things. I will listen, I promise. Anything   
that you think, feel, I want to know. You are my everything,   
Mako, it's only natural for me to want to know.  
  
If I get jealous, understand it's only because I love   
you. I know I have a really weird way of showing it, but I   
really do. I absolutely hate it when Takayo or other girls   
(or guys, for that matter) flirt with you. They can do   
something I can't. Sure, my feelings are obvious-- but do I   
know what to do with them? No. I blush whenever you touch me;   
I know you know that. My face turning bright red is not   
something that is easily not seen. I've never had experience   
with these "girlie" emotions. I've never felt this way about   
anyone ever before, Mako. I think of you constantly.  
  
I know we're not the perfect couple- but I could live   
as part of this "un-perfect" pair for the rest of my life.   
You're the closest friend I've ever had. I feel as if I could   
tell you anything, and I often do. I'll protect both you and   
your secret forever if need be. You could have left this all   
behind when I discovered your secret- but you didn't. You   
stayed here, with me. That means more than you know, Mako.  
  
I'm too shy to say this to your face, so for now, on   
paper will have to do. I love you.  
  
- Ito  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes:   
  
Teeheee! Emura was right with Ito's character. It's very easy   
to express her opinion. Weee! This was fun XD I basically   
just expressed my own aggravations with the couple in this,   
as most of the problems are caused by Mako-chan and his   
ability to not tell anyone how he feels. _ But I can't dis  
Mako-chan, as he is my favorite character ^_^  
  
The line "...You are my everything..." is a direct quote   
taken from MISIA's "Everything". It's a smooth romantic song   
that makes it very easy to write from Ito's POV XD I thought   
that it would clearly be something Ito would say to   
Mako-chan...in her head at least ^^;; She would never say   
that out loud-- without blushing profusely and stuttering   
like mad ^_~  
  
- Hikaru  
http://daintyrose.org/catadamon  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
